Long Roads
by StayStrongxox
Summary: AU! The end of Race Wars ends badly, leaving scars physically and mentally on the gang...


_So this came to me last night while I was trying to sleep, so here's the first chapter._

_And this is also AU! The characters you don't reconizge are mine! _

_Enjoy X_

* * *

Race Wars. A weekend full of racing, meeting new people and different cultures and, the best bit of all, making loads of money.

It was here, in a large white trailer, that Dominic Toretto awoke. He blinked away the sleep, letting out a yawn before his eyes settled on the sleeping figure curled tightly into side.

Letty Ortiz was sleeping soundly, an arm slung over Dom's waist, her head resting soundly on his chest. Her breathing matched Dom's heartbeat. It was rare to see her so quiet and it was times like this that Dom cherished. Normally, Letty was feisty and always told it how it was, so to see her quiet and calm was nice.

He ran his fingers softly through her long brown locks, before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. He lifted her limp arm and quickly sat up, placing it on his pillow and watching as she frowned before she pulled the pillow closer to her and hugged it tightly.

He grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on, before climbing from the bed and heading into the small kitchen in the trailer and opening the fridge, pulling out the ingredients for pancakes...

* * *

'Why did I wake up without you this morning?' A voice came from behind him. He smiled as two arms wrapped round his waist from behind.

'I was hungry' he told his girlfriend as he picked up his plate and cutlery, before turning in her arms and dropping a kiss to her lips. Letty let him go as she moved to the fridge to get herself a bottle of water, before following him to the sofa and sitting next to him.

'How many races you got today?' Letty asked watching him.

Dom swallowed his bite of pancakes before answering her. 'Three and you already know you'll be rolling in cash tonight'

Letty bit her lip, trying to stop the smile spreading across her face. 'Can't wait' she said, stroking his thigh.

'Stop it. I need all my strength today' Dom said, glancing at Letty, who was smirking smugly.

She pulled him to her, pressing a hot kiss to his mouth. Dom groaned and pulled her to him, lifting her onto his lap with ease.

'You look so hot in my shirt' he whispered, undoing the first couple of buttons and kissing the skin that was revealed to him.

'Dom' Letty breathed, her hands lacing together behind his head in pleasure.

Just then, the door banged opened and Dom quickly turned them to protect Letty's modesty.

'Okay seriously! Can you stop having sex for five minutes and get your ass out here!'

'GET OUT, CARLOS!' Letty screamed, as she buttoned up her shirt while Dom glared at his girlfriends twin brother, over his shoulder.

'Just get your ass out here!' Carlos demanded, before turning and heading back outside.

'IDOIT!' Letty screamed as the door slammed shut. She groaned and sat up as Dom moved to sit next her.

'Well that's one way to kill the mood' Dom sighed, before turning to Letty, who stood up and stormed towards their bedroom, emerging a minute later in a pair of ripped skinny jeans and ankle boots.

'Let...' if she heard him, she didn't give any indication she did as she yanked the door open and headed straight for her brother, shouting profinaties in Spanish at him...

* * *

Early evening had fallen and the races had wound down for the day. Everyone was either packing up and heading home or staying and lighting up small barbecues with their friends.

'Yo, V! You seen Letty?' Dom asked, as he slammed the boot to his red Mazda after placing heir suitcases in the boot. Vince nodded over Dom's shoulder to where Letty and her brother looked to be having a blazing row.

'What the hell are they yelling about?' Dom asked, as he watched the scene unfold.

'Don't know. They had another one earlier and she stormed off, throwing a brick at his car, it might be about that?' Vince suggested, before he winced as he saw Letty slapped her brother, so hard that his head snapped the side. Letty turned on her heel and stormed away disappearing into the crowd, Brian and Mia following her...

* * *

'OI! What have you said to your sister?' Dom asked Carlos as he stormed towards him. Carlos looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

'Stay out of this, Toretto!' Carlos snapped, heading for his car, only for Dom to grabbed his arm roughly.

'What have you said to your sister?' Dom repeated, through clenched teeth. Carlos sighed.

'She threw a brick at my car earlier and she knows thats my baby!'

'So you start another arguement with her just now for that?' Vince asked.

'No, that was about something about else. Something what only concerns me and Letty!' Carlos growled at Vince and pushed Dom away from him.

'Why did she slap-' Dom suddenly found himself looking at the sky as Vince yanked him backwards, out of the way of Lettys black car that almost hit him, closely followed by Brian's as he followed.

'Oh great!' Vince groaned as Dom got to his feet and glared at him, before turning to Carlos.

'Get in your car and follow us! You're apologizing to your sister and thats that' Dom demanded before turning and heading quickly to his car, Vince close at his heels...

* * *

It hadn't taken them long to catch up to Letty. Dom could hear the music blaring from her car, even though she was two cars in front of him.

'Did Letty drop any hints about the arguement this morning?' Vince asked, watching Dom drive.

'No, she didn't! She stormed off with Mia before I could get to her' Dom answer, his eyes glued to the road.

As they headed back L.A, Dom was getting agitated. While the music had been turned down, Letty was still driving way, way over the limit and didn't look to be slowing down anytime soon.

'What's Carlos doing?' Vince asked out loud, watching as Carlos overtook them and slid infront of Brian, who braked and blew his horn in annoyance.

'Probably trying to get Letty's attention' Dom answered, running a hand over his head. Vince watched as Carlos indicated again and pulled out, drawing level with Letty.

'What the fuck is he doing?' Vince exclaimed, reachig over and blaring Dom's car horn. He saw Brian glare through his rear view mirror at him, before he realised why...

Mia glared at her best friends brother, as he drove side by side, trying to get Letty's attention.

'Let, your brother-' Mia began with a sigh.

'Tell him to vete a la mierda' Letty spat in anger as she stepped on the gas again, pushing at 110mph.

'Letty, maybe you should pull over? See what he wants?' Mia suggested, gently. Letty glared at her best friend and sighed.

She eased her foot off the gas and onto the brakes, starting to slow down gradually. She switched the glare from Mia to her brother who was driving besides her, before back to Mia.

'I still won't speak to him, so this is point-'

Mia's scream cut off her sentence as full beam headlights blinded the two girls.

Letty felt herself lose control of her car as it flipped into the air, the squeal of tyres and the sound of shattering glass was the last thing she heard as darkness welcomed her...

* * *

_For the translation of Letty's Spanish - Vete a la merde = Piss off_

_R&amp;R_


End file.
